Project Summary The National Conference on Interstate Milk Shipments is holding its biennial meeting on April 28 - May 4, 2011 in Baltimore, Maryland. This Conference was established to ensure the safety of the milk supply in the United States and to provide for uniform regulation and enforcement of milk regulations across the United States. It is imperative that all of the state agencies that conduct milk regulatory and sanitation rating programs are able to participate in and learn from the presentation of public health and safety information. The state delegates must be able to attend in order to effectively deliberation the proposals that are made to improve the documents which govern the conference and which are ultimately provided to the states as the basis for their respective Grade A programs. This grant will provide for funding to ensure that all state delegates who need fiscal assistance are able to attend.